Stegoceratops
Stegoceratops is a hybrid between stegosaurs and triceratops it can be created useing 1 stego egg 1 trike egg and 5 blood packs. Stegoceratops was the first hybrid that was made for the mod its also the first herbivore stegoceratops dose not spawn in the wild and can only be found by making a hybrid.stegoceratops is able to attack with its head and tail there are two GENs of stegoceratops but GEN 2 has yet to be reavlied Unlike stegosaurs stegoceratops has a different idle animaion. this hybrid is also a rival to the indomunis rex Stegoceratops will attack with its head when it attacks on the right and will use its tail when it attacks on the left Dossier This dossier was made by seerigg the modeler of spinoraptor and dossier creator History of the stegoceratops models First Apprence stegoceratops v0 This was the first model for stegoceratops by gi ma it never saw the light of day due to drama over jordan not knowing the complactions of making a model and the poor decisions made at the time.there was also a screenshot of it with a saddle but sadly it was not saved this is the only know screenshot of it it. likely to be remade by mikmilo the 2nd modeler for this mod New model-Stegoceratops v1 after the first model jordan was left to make a new model due to his lack of knowing on modeling back then it was a hard thing to do but this was the first model of stegoceratops made by jordanisgreat It was not colored yet and had problems this model never made it into the finally cut Stegoceratops v2 due to the fact that jordan had no idea how to model he used components to make this stegoceratops and due to this this one looked like a stego wearing a trike head on its head as the stegos mouth was still open and there there is only one know screenshot of this model Stegoceratops v3 unlike the other models this model was used for the longest unlike the others it used trike as base rather than stegosaurs this was a desgin flaw as more work would have to be put in to make a tail attack this model was trying mimic gi mas stegoceratops model this is explained by the 2 horns on its nose . . . . . Stegoceratops v4 This the current and final model of stegoceratops there will be more models of it for its many evolution but this model has a head attack and was made by another person but I can't find their name this model stays more true to the first model . . . . . . . . . . . . Trivia Stegoceatops was the first original hybrid and was the first stegoceratops ever made in a mod in ark Stegoceratops was the 2nd hybrid made Stegoceratops is jordans favorite herbivore hybrid Stegoceratops very first model was scrapped due to drama between jordan the and the original modeler